User talk:TrekkyStar
:For older discussions, see archives, 1 and 2. Well you can if you want to because I really do not care what the characters think or do so long as it realte to the story. :). I mean the Enterprise's computer might read it as "fire" at first due to perhaps a slightly high temperature or something but for now I would keep it up until both of our characters meet the USS First Star's captain. That way I guess if we wanted to change anything after that then we could. All in all you can either keep up what you have or change it since I acctually just started the story to have fun with it and experiment with different concepts. :). Also what do you think of the main bad guy? Besides him being "evil" and stuff is their anything you had in mind to improve him? I just beased him off of a character in one of my other combined stories I did with Wakachukie. You can see the combined stories in archive two on my talk page. :). Though I hope to change this bad guy into a different character than the one I based him off of so I guess I will just have to see what comes to mind. :). Rift Fleet 02:22, 6 May 2009 (UTC) :Well I've made up an "ingredient list" for the material in one of my chapters and they're nothing close to what fire is. Also, what universe is the USS First Star currently in, because Enterprise is in the prime universe. As for the bad guy I think he could with a little less "Ah ha ha hah ha!"'s maybe you could make him a little more cold hearted. Cheers! —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 19:19, 6 May 2009 (UTC) Okay I shall try to make him more "evil" but if you want to you can also act as that character's voice as well. Well I went back to my main story and I thought that it was too short to be an actual season so I bumbed it from seven to twenty-five episodes. Do not worry I have the "original episodes" on my story's main page in case you or any one else wishes to read, or finish reading, them. Hope to chat again sometime! Rift Fleet 01:42, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Drawings, Trek XI musings and stuff I just looked at your idea for Bookworm1138's story, and read that you draw characters as well? Would it be possible for you to draw some for me too? I'm pretty rubbish at art. I'll give you some ideas for some of the characters, because they're not well described yet and some need to look like others etc. I'll be filling in my Trek XI spoiler review tomorrow evening, I'll have seen the film then! It's a pity, I live in a town with two cinemas, one which shows one film per day but usually all different ones, and the other shows a film for a week, once every day. I am surprised though, because the second cinema usually shows films a few weeks after release, but with Trek, they're showing it from tomorrow! And for two weeks! Now all we need is an IMAX... Dave[[User Talk:Dvp7|''Subspace Message]] 20:21, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :How many drawlings? I'll probably make about five in all (unknown). Also before you decide check out the drawlings I have made at Category:Images by TrekkyStar. —[[User:TrekkyStar|'TrekkyStar']] (talk) 20:44, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Five of each person, or five people? Dave''Subspace Message'' 21:11, 7 May 2009 (UTC) For now, one of each of the senior staff will do, I can work on the others myself. Thanks for this. Dave''Subspace Message'' 22:09, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Oh, yeah, I'm a bit slow... Have fun... :) Dave''Subspace Message'' 00:14, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Star Trek: Conflict I like your picture of the USS Admonitor. I looked at your other pictures... they're good, however the alien species that I have are non-humanoid, so I can't see how the other pictures could fit. If you're going to make five, I have a few suggestions: 1) a Reuian. I have a rather detailed concept on the page as it is, and I drew a crappy version of my own, but I'd like to see someone else's concept. 2) the true Kelvan. yes, it was a species shown as completely humanoid in TOS, but I reintroduced their new form - see page for full description - for Star Trek: Conflict and would like to see how someone else would interpret it. 3) another view of the USS Admonitor and 4) well, I can't think of a fourth one. Once again, these are suggestions, not requests. You may do whatever you wish. Have fun and live long and prosper. Bookworm1138 21:33, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ( yo! Borg koolz day eat humanz! Star Trek: Conflict by Bookworm1138 The uniforms they wear are the ones from the TOS movies (i.e.: The Undiscovered Country, Wrath of Khan, The Final Frontier), such as those, because its during the era of the Enterprise-C, where they wore uniforms reminiscient of those mentioned above. Bookworm1138 20:42, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Trek XI page Wow. I've just blitzed the Trek XI page - the main film page has the entire plot! How I remembered most of it is weird... I saw the film this evening, a lot of laughs, even a round of applause at the end. Star Trek is officially back. Have you seen it yet? I already have plans to go and watch it again! Dave''Subspace Message'' 01:22, 9 May 2009 (UTC) Pages I really enjoy your pages and your analysis on creationism and evoulution. Never really liked how star trek was strictly evolution only. I'd also would like to ask permission to use the CRC in the Nobleverse.--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Noble 22:27, 13 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks a ton! I'm thinking of making the Noble semi-apart of it.--Elitolu - Talk - Star Trek: Noble 03:52, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Musings I'm quite impressed with the amount of users we're getting, we have a nice small community now. People are re-writing stories, new ones are arriving. All's good. Just one question: where are the other admins? Seems like you're doing everything at the moment (not that it's a bad thing) but I was just wondering where they were, not seen them online for a while. I know Londogne was moving house at some point, but I'm sure that was a while ago. Anyways, if you need any help, I can give you a hand, either as an admin or a sysop (I assume a sysop is something between an admin and a user). I have two exams in uni and that's it, I should have loads of free time to continue my story and help on here. Up to you. Dave''Subspace Message'' 08:13, 15 May 2009 (UTC) Hi I'm back, I've been extremely busy lately and stressed out, but I should be on MG more through the next coming weeks. I like the new favicon thats been put up and a few other things. And thanks to you all for welcoming me back. Captain Redding 09:41, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Re: Admin congrats Thanks. When will I know I've got the "extra stuff" as an admin? It hasn't appeared yet. As for some of your tips, I have a few questions: # Try to get some "crash course wiki coding" info. :Any idea where from? # Learn about some MediaWiki: pages. :Eh? # Learn about MG's colors (#001 and #002) and formating. :Again, where's the best place to get this info from? As for those planet pages, I'll sort them now. Thanks, Dave''Subspace Message'' 03:43, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Template editing Whilst I'm still a novice at wiki coding, could you take a look at Template:Character2 for me please? Certain lines don't appear, such as "Affiliation" and "Spouse", and the "Death" line is there when it only needs to be there if the field is filled in. Only one page has the template so far, Lhaihtrha Taev. Could you sort it out at all? Thanks. Oh, there is a white background behind the MG logo on all pages, not sure what happened. Plus I saw your uploaded picture from NASA, looks great. Dave''Subspace Message'' 16:32, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmm TrekkyStar, whats happened to the background? Captain Redding (talk) 17:34, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Backgrounds You know. I feel that Memory Gamma looks a bit like Memory Alpha in a sense. So I was thinking that we could have another style such as, Hmmm, Lcars, maybe not with Oranges and Yellows but with different shades of blues, give it a unique look. What do you think of that? Or for the back ground we could have ships or something, I don't know. Captain Redding (talk) 18:00, 17 May 2009 (UTC) I see what you've uploaded and it looks impressive. For it to work you should delete the old image first for it to work properly. Then it should look exciting. Captain Redding (talk) 18:18, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Background Picture Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice. Very impressive. Good choice. And I agree with Captain Redding's point above, about a different style. Just don't make it white like Wikipedia... Oh, as we have a lot of images, I have made some pics of the day from the 23rd May to 2 June. By then I'll have added a few more, and as more users come on they'll have more pics and we can use those. And an addition - I can't remember if it was you I asked (this would have been a while ago), but shall we add a character/ship of the day/week? Or story of the month or something? Just because there's not a lot on the home page, thought we could make it a tad more attractive to newcomers, so they have a better idea of what this site is about. And is it MG's first anniversary on the 30th? Dave''Subspace Message'' 11:16, 18 May 2009 (UTC)